Then vampire and the human
by Mukuro234
Summary: When a vampire and a human cross paths what will happen. Yullen
1. Prologue

***Prologue***

I've lived 135 years with my brothers and sisters. We have better senses than any human could ever have. If you haven't been able to tell I'm a vampire same with the rest of my family; and yes we do exist. Hi my names Allen Walker I'm 18 and I'm a collage student. Well I've been 18 for like 135 years. Since that very horrible day when I got bitten I was laying in my own blood withering in pain with no one there to comfort me and tell me what's wrong. That is until the earl and road found me and took me in and taught me how to control my urges. We don't like to hurt humans to often so we hunt animals ( you could call it a special diet) more often. We only need human blood 2 to 3 times a year. My collage days are bouring until…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was an ordinary day, get up do my routine walk down stairs and get tackled by my sister road " –morning Allen-" " morning road, how are you?" "Heehee same old, same old." She giggled and I walked passed her to get out the door to –walk- to school. Once io get to school I head straight to my first class, English. I sit down in my usual seat near the front of the class when suddenly someone caught my attention. This person's blood smelled unusually good. I unconsciously closed my eyes and was sniffing the air feeling the sweet smell in my throat it was making my mouth water. It was such a great taste, I had to use all of my strength to hold myself back from leaping up to where the black haired man who's blood smelt oh so good. I snapped out of it when the teacher walked in and started the class. All through the class I could not pay attention, instead I was staring uncontrolably at the long black haired man. Once in a while id catch him staring back.

***Kanda POV***

The white haired boy was staring at me witch was making me feel uncomfortable and when I stared back I could see him smirking with a certain glint in his eye. I couldn't figure out why he was staring at me witch irritated me all the more. Who was this white haired boy? He quiet intrudes me. "Ok class lesson is done." The teacher scared me out of my thoughts. I hurriedly packed up and was on my way out the door when someone stopped me. When I turned there was the white haired boy, now that I get a closer look he had a scar on the right side of his face, he dressed in a white button up, with a grey vest and black pants. He had such an adorable face. "Hey um what's your name?" Wow this boy gets straight to the point in stead of dragging out the conversation." My names Kanda, Yuu Kanda." I was having trouble looking into his hard grey eyes." What's your name?"

"Oh my names Allen Walker nice to meet you Kanda." The boy bowed his head to me like it was still the 18th century. When he was standing up straight again he flashed me such a cute smile that my heart starting racing in unnatural ways." Yeah It's nice to meet you, um want to walk to the next class together with me?" I felt so fidgety and didn't know the reason.

"Sure why not, what class do you have?"

"Um I have art class with my foster father," I think he could see the grimace on my face cause he had a questioning look on his face.

"Um I just find my foster father annoying is all," I explained to the boy for some reason.

"Oh yeah he usually is happy go lucky all the time so I know where your coming from." I was surprised that he agreed with me, no one has ever agreed with me they always argued against me. When I looked down at him the smile I once seen on his face had disappeared noticed that I was staring at his lips and was starting to lean down before he asked " Hey Kanda what's wrong?" –tch- was all I could say as I noticed we were at the art room and I seen tiedoll, my foster father, but then I felt happy in a way because the only free seat was next to Allen. So I went to sit down there after introductions.

***Allen POV***

I was having so much trouble keeping my self control around Kanda but at the same time I was having fun talking to him. I explained to him what we were doing in art class and noticed how well he was listening unlike others. After my explanation I went back to my work. After a while a looked over to see how he was doing and what I seen was something I did not expect. His drawing had so much detail." That's amazing Kanda," I told him still wide eyed. Then I noticed the little blush from my statement.

"Well um thank you."

***Kanda POV***

Class went by quickly but when class was over we had to part for the day but for some reason I didn't want him to go. The rest of the day was boring and slow. When the teacher let us go for the day **( By the way Kanda only has three classes.)** I was so irritated and feeling lonely witch made him more irritated and want to punch something. The only thing on my mind was Allen. I could not get him out of my head for some odd reason. I walked out of class and that's when I met up with the person who will drag my already hellish day further into hell. "Hey Yuu, how are you buddy?" –Tch- " Lavi. Don't. Call. Me. That.!" I said through my teeth and punched him in the face not caring about the stares. "Hey whats wrong with you today?" he said rubbing the spot where I landed a punch. –Tch- was all I said while walking out the door. I never seen Allen for the rest of the day, even though I wish I could never let him go **ever**. I don't know what this feeling is but I wish he was right here beside me.


	3. Chapter 2

Its been a week since I first moved here and met Allen. We've talked a lot and the more we talk, the more these feelings inside of me develop. I just want to pin him down and make him mine.

*Allen POV*

Kanda and I have been talking a lot and I even confirmed it with the earl that this always happens sometime or another. This feeling of being drawn to Kanda in an inhumane way. i don't want him to be near anyone else. "-Allen-" Tyki pulled me out of my thoughts. "What would you like Tyki?" i said rudely.

"Its just that you haven't seemed like yourself lately, is something wrong?"

" no nothings wrong its just that dad (the earl) said i found my soul mate but i don't know if he feels the same way about me that i feel for him."

"Well i found my soul mateand i'm not depressed, so come on cheer up."

I looked up at him with a very surprised look on my face and said "'What! Who!"

"Lower your voice little bro," Tyki said whille scratching the back of his head in embarressment. " Um how do put this, um he is usually seen with the long black haired guy. he has firey red hair and his name is Lavi"( Lavi looks the same as he does in thhe anime, besides instead of the orders clothes its casual clothes.) my mouth opened a gap and if it was possible it would be on the grounnd. I was at a loss for words. " What? Why so surprised Allen?" That question snapped me out of my daze.

"Um Tyki your 'soulmate' is my soul mates friend or at least hangs around minen oh and by the way his name iis Kanda." Now it was Tyki's turn to be surprised. i just started pissing my self laughing. I just couldn't help my self, then Tyki joined me in my lauughing fest. It lasted until Road and Lenalee burst into my room without permission.

" Hey Allen Tyki why are you being so loud? We can hear you at the other end of the house."

"Oh Road, lenalee sorry for being so loud."

"So what were you guys laughing about anyways." Once road asked me and Tyki that we looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Well we found our soul mates and they just ended up being friends with each other, funny right?" i started giggling lowly.

Road and Lenalee started laughing then after a few minutes they asked " so who are they?"

"I dont think you'll kknow them cause they go to our school/collage but there names are Yuu Kanda and Lavi Bookman" i said Kanda's name sweetly and earned a giggle or two from road and lenalee. "What?" was all i could come up with after i said Kanda's name my head was filled with just him again i couldn't come up with any other thoughts. though i did have a question why were they laughing when they were a thing and so close to each other?

"Oh its nothing Allen Just that you were so cute when you said that guys name."

Well you were the same when this happened to yoou road, anyways i'm going to bed so get out all of you." I took one last glance at tyki before i slamed the door on them.

*KandaPOV*

The room was quiet just how i liked it but this time i was feeling lonely without my moyashi. I wish he was here right beside me on my semi uncomfortable bed. THe next time i can see him is at school tomorrow and its to late to call him ( by the way they exchanged numbers on the first day.) Maybe i should just tell him my feelings. Maybe then i wont have to feel this way. oh well enough oof this thinking i'm going to slleep now.

Authors note: heres the second chapter. please R&R if you want more oh and please if there are any mistakes the dont bbe scared to tell me.

*Disclamer* I DO NOT OWN D GRAYMAN


	4. Chapter 3

It was complete darkness. I've got to admit it was quiet, to quiet. Then suddenly I see a bright light and close my eyes. When I open them after a few minutes and what I see left me gapping. I couldn't compose myself like I usually do. Then I shook my head not believing what I was seeing. It was Allen and 'HUH' me. What was I doing with Allen? Then I noticed that he was running away from me yelling 'stay away, you're scary.' All I could do was fall to my knees and yell after him but he was getting further and further away. 'Stop! What did I do?' he probably didn't here me cause he was now out of my sight.

***Normal POV***

Kanda jumped up out of bed startled by his dream about Allen. He wasn't even sure why he had that kind of dream. Kanda wasn't sure anymore weather or not he should confess his feelings to the Mayoshi. Yes he figured out that he had fallen hard core for Allen but would the Mayoshi return his feelings. Kanda was a little afraid that he might be regected but even more that he would scare the mayoshi away. Kanda decided to shrug that thought off and get ready for another day at school. Just the thought of going to school and seeing Allen made the young man get a big smirk almost a smile on his face.

***Allen POV***

*Yawn* I should get up now, but im to lazy to keep up my human facade. Oh well i guess it doesn't matter when im at home so it doesn't matter right? i quickley got into my school clothes ina happy go giddy mood. i was all set on telling Kanda my feelings today and hope that he doesn't reject. I thought this through the night and this is the conclusion i came to. Wait if he does accept my feelings and we start -caugh- going out then i would eventually have to tell him what i really am this would be hard. i don't even know if he'll cower away from me. i shrugged of those negative thoughts and headed down stairs all dressed. "-Hey Allen- why are you moving in our vampire speed?"

"Oh morning Road, the reason i'm moving in our normal speed is cause i'm to lazy to try and slow it down." i just wanted to hurry to school so i can see Kanda but its hard to tell my family that. I get embarressed easly.

"Oh Allen its not that your lazy, i see through you." Road was so perceptive sometimes it's annoying when i'm trying to hide something. she began speaking again " you just want to see that guy named kanda."

"What how did you know?" i was so flustered by that point, not just from Road but from TYKI,t he Earl, Lenalee and the twins Jasdebi. in other words my whole family.

"Its so easy to read you Allen, thats how you show everything in your facial expressions besides when you put your mask on." she's right i have trouble hiding things from my family and all those close to me. Awe who cares about that anymore i'm just going to school now.

"Well who cares i'm going to school now bye." I didn't even give them time to say bye before i ran full speed **(meaning his vampire speed)** all the way to school. Well i stoped running a little before i got there so no one would see me running that fast and not be out of breath. When i walked into class there sure enough he was. Just out of curiosity i quietly walked behind him and wispered in his ear " good morning Kanda" he jumped and turned around with a flustered look on his face, cheeks slightly red.

" What the hell Allen" KAnda looked so cute when he's flustered. So I went and sat next to him not caring if it was someone elses seat just wanting to be next to my kanda. i had planned to tell him my feelings after class but i just couldn't resist teasing him. "Allen would you stop teasing me."

"Kanda,Allen! stop talking in my class or get out" the teacher sounded angry but i didn't care my eyes never strayed from Kanda.

Time skip

Class finally ended and it was now time to tell Kanda my feelings. I was still feeling nervous though, a bunch of questions were going in and out of my head. I just pushed those thoughts away and was about to tell Kanda When suddly there was another pair of lips on mine. it took me a few min to realize that i was kissing Kanda. 'Oh my God' i'm kissing kanda. once i realized i let the kiss go on and closed my eyes, falling into the pleasure. my thoughts were soon shut off then kanda released the kiss for some needed air but i soon noticed that he was nipping at my jaw line and that made a moan escape my lips and then Kanda looked up at me with a big smirk on his face. "love you Allen."

"Love you to Kanda" i said sweetly then was in another kiss before i could blink. he then started nipping at my bottem lip asking for entrance and i let him i was so gone in the pleasure but once he ended it and rapped me in a tight hug i almost sunk my teeth into that delitous looking vein in his neck but before then i regained my senses and pushed him away gently then said " sorry Kanda i love you but i've gotta go" right after i said that i ran (human pace) out of the class room. Tyki caught sight of me and ran up next to me.

"Hey Allen whats wrong?"

"I've got to get home now Tyki!" i said hurriedly. Then i went out the door and once i was in the school forest kicked in my vampire speed and was on my way home.


	5. Chapter 4

The moment I got home I went into our private forest I relaxed and let my instincts take control. I ended up draining to full grown moose of all there blood. I then leaned up against a big fur tree gasping from all the running I did. I was still trying to restrain myself from getting up and running back to Kanda to get a taste of that mouth watering blood of his. At that moment my train of thought was broken (thank god) by Tyki and the earl.

"Hey Allen are you alright?" Tyki had a very concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, son you going to be ok?"

"'gasping' yeah I'll be just fine in a couple of minutes."

"What happened?" the earl asked concerned "wait you don't have to answer that I'll find out myself." Then I could feel him reading my mind. Oh did I mention that each of us have a different type of power, mines controlling emotions, roads is telling the future, the earls as you've guessed is mind reading, Tyki's is pleasure, and Lenalee's is speed. The earl scared me out of my thoughts when he finally spoke which meant he found out what was wrong." Oh son you have to feed before you do something like that."

"What did he do dad?"

" He didn't feed yesterday and he had a make out session with his human." I covered my face out of embarrassment, I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"Dad did you really have to tell Tyki that?" my voice was muddled because I still had my hands over my face.

"Don't worry shonen I wont tell anyone." He was having way to much fun with this for me to believe him but I let it pass.

"Yeah ok." I was getting off the ground at that moment and dusting of the dirt that might have gotten on my pants, old habits die hard. When I went to walk passed Tyki he whispered that I must go to hiss room later. When I asked why he just wouldn't give me a straight answer. I grumbled.

* * *

-Later on-

I walked to tyki's room wondering what the hell he wanted. He was interrupting what I wanted to do. I just wanted to sit in my room thinking the day over, but no my brother just had to talk to me.i then was in front of his door and wss debating weather to knowck or to just walk in, he must have heard me because he yelled "come in" from the other side of the door. I just walked in with my mask of emotionless ness on.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Why are you so upset shonen?"

"Don't answer my question with another, just answer mine so I can go back to my room!" I was yelling at him for no reason, even though I knew this I couldn't help it.

"okay, okay I get it but I thought you would be more happy about the events that happened today."

"What! You think id be happy about almost biting Kanda and running away without even giving him an explanation about what happened, What if he's mad at me Tyki?" I was shouting angrily at him with tears forming in my eyes. I started having a break down when I felt a pair of arms around me and identified them as Tyki's. I started sobbing into my brother's chest. I think we stayed like that for 10 minutes when I calmed down so we could have that talk we were going to have. "So what did you really want to see me about?" I put on a small smile as I was wiping away the last trace of tears on my face even though my eyes were still puffy and pink.

"Oh yeah, I got my bunny today." Tyki looked so happy I'm sure he's jumping up and down inside.

"Congratulations Tyki, I'm happy for you." I smiled but it never reached my eys cause I was still thinking of Kanda and what would happen to us? " If that's all id like to go to my room and rest a little.

* * *

-Kanda POV-

It was so weird how my moyashi was acting. I wonder if I did something wrong. Why did he run away from me like that? –che- all these questions forming in my head were irritating me. Ill just have to ask him tomorrow simple as that.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own DGM. Please R&R i'll be able to make faster updates if i get more review which mans you reviewing leads tomore insperation.**


	6. Notice

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation


End file.
